


Touch Starved

by ThreeLegMeg



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it dials back afterwards i swear, let me drag you down with me, this is my personal rarepair hell, this literally starts out with porn and im SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeLegMeg/pseuds/ThreeLegMeg
Summary: Magnus and Johann don't realize how starved for contact they are, until a simple goof gets under their skin, which sets off a chain of need and awkward crushes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay word of warning this literally opens up with some smut. Its going to calm way down right after and slip into slow burn, mutual pining fluff. Smut will happen again later in the fic though.

Johann felt… gross.

He looked at the door frequently to make sure its locked; this is the _last_ thing he would want to be caught doing. Well, at least the most humiliating. It was… lewd. Inappropriate. He rarely did this sort of thing, for those reasons, but it made him feel so pent up.

Inappropriate or not, he still had his needs.

 One hand covered his mouth, the other is tucked away into his undone pants, stroking himself feverishly. He had one touch on his mind; one face.

_Magnus_.

It was gross. He felt shame coursing through him, but the moment Magnus had touched him he just felt… weird. It was a light touch, a tickling ( _embarrassing_ ) yet it was enough for Johann to feel the calluses on the fighters’ fingertips. To sense the strength he was holding back. He could picture it, _feel it_ , what it might be like for Magnus to have gripped his waist hard instead. To feel nails digging into his otherwise unmarred skin, to bend him over his desk and-

Johann let out a shuddering whimper, and the hand at his mouth reached down further to his ass. He doesn’t do much more than tease, he’d never really had anal sex ( _or any sex at all, for that matter. Embarrassing.),_ and he was far to embarrassed to even think about buying lube from the Fantasy Costco. Everyone knew him. Everyone would _know._

Johann’s back arched and toes curled, he imagines how big the fighters cock must be, how good it might feel being _ravaged_ by it. By _him._

He came with a somewhat pained sigh, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He looked down, catching a glance of his sticky hand and thighs.

And he felt gross.

 

* * *

 

Magnus felt gross.

The kick that he got out of tickling the bard was different than he'd expected. Not just some simple chuckle; the feeling of Johann's soft waist squirming beneath his rough hands was intoxicating. It made him want to draw him closer, bury his face in that curly, kinky puff of hair. It was ridiculous, but even just the thought of grinding up against him put him near the edge. His palm cupped over his bulge, over the fabric, just trying to simulate the feeling.

Johann seemed so… prude. He so badly wanted to see what he looked like totally debauched beneath him. He groaned, feeling another strike of guilt, but it’s overpowered by lust.

The throbbing in his pants was too hard (hah) to ignore. Large hands undid his buckle and one worked its way inside. In no time, he’s rutting into his hand against the pillow, gripping it hard and trying to imagine it was Johann. He was certain it couldn’t compare to the real thing, but as of right now it was all he had.

The fantasies flash before him, Johann beneath him, mewling and moaning for more. His prim filed nails gripping his arms oh so hard, digging dents into his biceps. He wanted to see pleading, half lidded eyes staring up at him, begging for him. Oh, he wanted to hear him _sing_. To cry out Magnus's name so loudly everyone in the bureau would hear what was happening. Everyone would _know_.

Magnus groans roughly, muttering out “ _Johann…”_ just as he spills against the pillow. Well, damn, now he needed to clean his pillow case. He couldn't even remember the last time it was washed anyways, so he supposed it didn’t matter.

He rolled onto his back, lets his eyes fall shut, and forgets about the pillowcase for now. Instead, he’s thanking the God’s for granting him this moment of solitude, to get it out of his system. It was hard to find a good moment of privacy, considering he had 3 roommates to worry about. He could just let this pass now, that fleeting need…

Yet there was still something… lacking. A body to hold after, someone with velvety skin and soft bushy hair and-

Well, fuck.

 Magnus buries his face in his hands with a groan. He was absolutely screwed.

 

 

* * *

 

Magnus slipped into the Voidfish's room, directly connected to Johann's. He’d figured out by now Johann was something of a recluse, and this was the best way to find him. He had played it off to the others that he was heading down to see the Voidfish; it was a beautiful creature after all, very relaxing. Oh, but so was Johann. That was the real reason for him heading down; to be just a little closer, to talk, maybe even manage to make him _laugh._ Only without tickling him this time. Probably. The idea was still pretty tempting, what with the static he felt last time.

He'd just keep a pin in the idea.

Johann looked surprised to have a random visitor, it wasn't common to down here. Though, to be fair, not many people had clearance to do so beyond initiation. “Hey… Magnus…” he waved awkwardly. “What are you doing down here…?”

This was _so_ not what he needed. He would prefer if Magnus stayed far, far away until this weird… thing passed. He was hesitant to call it a crush, it felt so childish. But it was also hard to know what else to call it… attraction, infatuation, fixation maybe…

God dammit, those were synonyms for a crush.

“Oh, y’know.” Magnus said, scratching his sideburns. Johann briefly wondered what they would feel like between his fingers. “Thought I’d just uhh… come down! I figure watching the Voidfish is pretty relaxing, and I haven’t seen you around much. Is it a bad time?” **_please_** _say no._

“No.” Johann said immediately, and he truly could have kicked himself as soon as the word fell from his mouth. He could have said yes _so. Easily._ And he would have gotten Magnus to move along. No questions asked, busy with work, need to be alone to focus, blah blah blah. Then he wouldn’t be feeling that fire growing in his stomach.

“Great!” And it was all over for Johann there, that wide and genuine smile made his heart skip a beat, and there was no way in hell he could bring himself to hurry the fighter out the door. He was stuck.

Might as well make the best of it- and get it over with.

“Uhhhh… I was gonna make tea… and work on some compositions… if you wanna be around for that I mean.” Johann spoke slowly, unable to draw his gaze up at the human. Not after seeing that grin that had nearly knocked the wind out of him. It’s is probably a good thing, the borderline thrilled look Magnus gave may have taken him out entirely.

“Yeah! Do you want help? With tea I mean, I doubt I could help on the music.” Magnus stepped ever closer to Johann, which felt like torture to the Bard. But for Magnus, there was a sense of relief, if only for a moment. He deeply wanted to close that distance, feel their bodies’ flush-

“No, that’s okay.” Johann said with a gulp and a quick step back. “Uh- uhm- just hang out here for a second okay? It’ll take like- uh, five minutes…” And just like that, Johann is gone, disappearing behind the door to his dorm. Magnus blinked, just sort of staring at the space where Johann had just fled. Feeling… disappointed. He doesn’t for long, puffing his chest and reminding himself that he'd be spending actual one on one time with him. Who else got to do that, besides the Voidfish? No one that he could think of, no one really seemed to _know_ him. He'd certainly asked around, everyone knew who Johann was, but not a single person knew much about him.

Well Magnus would. He was determined. He was going to have _TEA_ with _JOHANN_ , and nobody could stop him.

The ever determined Magnus finds a comfortable place on a cushy sofa, twiddling his thumbs idly as he waits. The Voidfish’s room was cast in a slight purple light, probably to make everything more soothing. Pleasant and calming as it was, he can’t imagine why Johann would spend effectively all of his time down here. He’d go completely stir crazy after like, a day. If he and Johann were gonna start hanging out he was going to have to drag him up into some fresh air.

 … Maybe that was a bit presumptuous. They were just having tea, and probably a chat, he couldn’t know this was going to be like… a thing, or something. He kinda really wishes it would be, though. Just hang out and chat, share drinks…

These were sounding more and more like dates. He didn’t even _know_ him yet; he really should take this one step at a time. Johann seems so skittish, he’d hate to scare him off right off the bat. Just hang out. Satiate that need of being closer- even if it’s not as close as he’d like.

But there he is. Johann came back out through the door with their tea, pushing the door shut behind him with his heel. Magnus did his best not to look like some excited dog whose owner just came home. Although the idea of jumping all over him for kisses was lingering in the back of his mind.

Johann held a wooden tray, plain and marred by years of use. In the back of his mind, Magnus decides he’s definitely going to carve him a new one; a really good and intricate one. On it sat a tin tea kettle and two tea cups on saucers. It was clear everything was used, things he had had for a long time. To Johann, it didn’t make a difference. What did he care if a kettle had a dent, or if there were a few chips in the saucers? No one but him ever used them, no big deal.

Except for now.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a _nightmare_ in that kitchen. The moment he was out of sight he was slumped melodramatically against the door, eyes covered behind his arm in sheer dread. Not that making tea was trouble, no, but all his panic sirens were going off at once. Magnus was here. _Magnus._ And they were going to just… be _alone_ together. He'd have to _talk_ to him. What if he didn't have anything to say? Or worse, he'd say something uncomfortable. He always did. He'd get going on something depressing or existential and it would make Magnus feel uncomfortable and-

And he might not visit again.

He didn't want that, it hit him hard as he realized that. As petrified as he was, as much as he wanted to run and fake his death, he _wanted_ this. He realized the bubbling in his stomach was so similar to the stage fright he used to feel when performing. Just… amped up. He didn't want to fuck this up.

… Fuck, how long had he been in crisis mode? He flew towards the cupboards, finding his kettle and some tea cups-

No, Nope. That won't do. He sifted through his cabinets deeper, finding his least damaged cups. Magnus might think badly of him or something if they were real bad… he eyed the kettle that's already warming water for their tea, with its little pitted dents over it. He wanted to impress him, but it was all he had. Well… this _was_ Magnus. He seemed so… rustically hospitable. He didn't know much about him, but he really didn't seem the type to judge him for old ware. The bard released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His head lulled back for a moment then rolled from the side back to attention. Enough over thinking. _Magnus_ was waiting.

After a scramble to get the tea brewed and some sugar in a dish, he deemed it (and himself) ready. He could do this. _He could do this._

He can't do this.

Not with that look Magnus is giving him, causing all that stage fright flood back to his gut. Thank the God's he didn’t spill anything; he managed to get the tray set down on the coffee table. He sat about as far away as possible without coming off the couch completely, then poured the both of them their drinks. He barely put a half a scoop- Magnus adds two. He subconsciously takes note for future reference.

Magnus sipped the tea, watching Johann do the same. He could see the nervousness in him, but all he could focus on was the subtle grace with which he did… well, everything. Even just the way dexterous fingers curled around the cup, thumb running back and forth along the rim.

“The teas awesome.” He said suddenly. It had only just hit him, he’d been so caught up in Johann that he didn’t even notice how good it was until that second sip. He wasn’t even really sure what it was, but he’d never tried tea like it before. Like a weird… berry taste to it.

“Oh-“ Johanns body jolted ever so slightly, like he had forgotten Magnus was even there. He hadn’t, of course, how could he? Magnus had some sort energy that made him just… impossible to ignore. Maybe it’s more that he forgot about his own existence for a second. “Good. Thanks.” He sipped slowly, eyes darting to the tray. “Its blackberry black tea… I uh- I have a lot of it, I drink it a lot.” Was this small talk? Is this how small talk worked?

“It’s really good.” Johann relaxed as Magnus spoke, ok, he's off to a good start then. “Like- I guess I never really drink tea. More of a coffee guy usually, but this is way better.”

“I hate coffee.” Oh god oh god oh god what the fuck is wrong with him, why can’t he ju-

His panic is cut off by Magnus's laughter. It’s warm and genuine and it makes his heart clench. He curses himself still, this time for feeling that way.

“It’s cool, a lot of people don’t. Usually too bitter, can’t blame anyone for not liking it.” Magnus rubs the back of his neck. Something about his demeanor, his… his everything, it made Johann relax. Watching Magnus chat about little things like how he drinks his coffee set him at an odd easy. He didn’t need to worry about talking, keeping a conversation moving. Magnus was good at filling the silence. The two chat, their lulls in conversation are short, yet calm, natural.

“Are you gonna work on your music?” Magnus asked suddenly, snapping Johann right back out of his comfort zone. He had said he was going to, hadn’t he? Well, shit. Now he was stuck.

“Uhh… Well, I mean- if you don’t care…” Johann says awkwardly. It’s not that he was unsure of his music, not at all. He knew he was basically the best musician ever. The thing was- this was Magnus. Was it weird to play in front of him? One on one, just him playing music and Magnus just listening.

“Dude- I’m dying to here you play again. Of course I don’t mind.” Magnus sat up, more at attention. He looked so excited, it made Johanns stomach flutter with nerves. The bard sits up as well; first taking out some half-filled music sheets, then removing his violin from its case and placing it properly beneath his chin. Magnus watches eagerly. He wasn’t sure if he was more excited to hear the music, or to see Johann’s expression as he plays. So soft and relaxed, yet still focused…

And he plays. Magnus could hardly drag his eyes away from him, Johann was like some sort of angel when he made his music. He manages not to weep this time, unlike that little elevator concert he’d had before.

Neither of them speak a word as Johann works. Magnus had no input to give, and he knew Johann certainly didn’t need it anyways. By the time he’s finishing up, their tea is long gone, and neither is quite sure how much time had passed. And neither truly care to know.

 

* * *

 

 

After an afternoon of quiet talks and stories (mostly from Magnus), they both deem it time to go back to their respective rooms.

Magnus was reluctant, of course. He could have stayed down here and talked to Johann all night. But he knew he couldn’t… couldn’t expect Johann to stay up for _him_ either.

As the fighter reaches the elevator doors, he lifts a hand to wave good bye. “See you tomorrow.” He smiles as the doors shut, and it leaves Johann alone as soon as his words sink in. Tomorrow? Was he coming back again _tomorrow_? He couldn’t, he was- well he would be busy doing…. Something…

Busy hanging out with Magnus. He had nothing else to do after all.

And deep down, he knew he wanted this. More than anything.


	2. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johann and Magnus's first totally-not-a-date goes a bit sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm very sorry about how long this took! I want you guys to know, though, this is not a fic i'm abandoning or anything. Its just that these updates will be inconsistent in when they're posted! I get them up as soon as i'm finished with them.
> 
> I also wanted to say that the response to this fic has been totally beautiful and wonderful and completely unexpected. I'm so happy so many of you enjoy this! Your feedback has helped push me further in writing this, thank you for your kind words.
> 
> As a little bonus goody i offer you a song recommendation that reminds me of Magnus and Johanns relationship in this fic. Check out Who'd Have Known by Lily Allen <3<3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7_EaDmmXes

 

The visits continued in that fashion for about two weeks. Magnus would pop down, Johann would make tea, and the two would talk and make music well into the evening. Even on days where Magnus was busy all day with training, the fighter still made a point of going down for at least a little while. He usually smelled fairly… well, _bad_ on those visits. Yet Johann could never find it in him to complain. He’d rather be able to see him than concern himself over the smell of sweat for a few minutes. Though, he wasn’t particularly sure how he _felt_ about that fact- the fact he looked forward to seeing Magnus _that_ much.

But by the end of the two weeks, Magnus was feeling some sort of cabin fever. Not to say he didn’t want to see Johann- quite the opposite actually. He _craved_ seeing the bard, _needed_ it. He wouldn’t bother visiting if he didn’t. But Johann lived in what felt like a well renovated _cave_. Magnus just couldn’t spend this much time out of the sun and fresh air. He had no clue how Johann could spend all his time in the dark.

So when he came to visit for the umpteenth time, he quickly stops Johann from making any tea. The bard had gotten used to turning right around and making a pot of tea for them whenever Magnus showed up, and he honestly enjoyed it. So he was surprised by the way Magnus cuts him off before he can scurry away.

“I was thinking we could, y’know, hang out topside this time?” Magnus said, holding his hands out as if Johann might bolt. “We could get some fresh air, just, uh, take a walk or something?” There weren’t exactly a lot of things to do on the Moon base, outside of training and visiting the fantasy Costco. He’d heard something about a pottery place opening up soon, but it wasn’t an option yet.

Johann seemed rather shocked, he clearly hadn’t been expecting a change in their usual hangouts. Of course, he wasn’t a _total_ hermit. Johann left the Voidfish’s room all the time, almost once a day, but never for particularly long. Usually to grab some cheap food from the fantasy Costco… Maybe he _could_ use the fresh air.

“Uhh... Okay. Sure.” Johann shifted his weight from one foot to the other, then takes a step back. “Hang on.” Before Magnus can start celebrating this win, Johann has vanished again. The bard has ducked away into his bedroom, closing the door too quickly behind him for Magnus to catch a glimpse of the interior. He wasn’t sure why he was so interested in seeing Johanns room, perhaps just because it was something of a mystery to him. Johann was a mystery to _everyone_ ; but he wanted to know _everything_ about him. He didn’t want to be like everyone else was to Johann. He had to _know_.

As quickly as he’d gone, Johann returned. He’d put on that feathered hat he’d seen him wear before, and some nicer shoes. He normally only wore socks around his dorm and the Voidfish’s room, which simply wouldn’t do when he went back outside. Magnus beams- he liked this look. Then again, Magnus felt like he liked every look Johann had. Especially the sleepy Johann that came through when their visits ran a little late…

No time for daydreaming. He had the real Johann in front of him.

The ride up is calm enough, the two catch up briefly on what they’d been up to. As if they hadn’t only been separated for a day. Its simple things, like what they had for breakfast, or something interesting that had happened. Magnus was pretty much always the one with interesting stories- Johann didn’t mind. He liked to listen more than talk anyways.

Doors opened up to the large courtyard and lawn. It was bright out, causing Johann to rub his eyes and urge them to adjust faster. He wasn’t a TOTAL recluse, he went out all the time- but it _had_ been a few days.

Johann felt a hand at the small of his back, and suddenly he’s being gently guided along forwards. Its Magnus- he could tell, even without looking, but a quick glance confirms it. Just to get him out of the way, since people would want to get onto the elevator. When they’ve moved far enough to let people pass, the hand slips away. Johann quietly wished it had stayed.

Magnus would have loved to keep it there too, or to have slipped it to his waist to pull him closer to the side. But that wasn’t appropriate, and they barely just made friends, even if they were already getting closer. If only he could just… hold his hand, something. _Anything_.

But he doesn’t.

Johanns dark skin looked beautiful under the sun, Magnus can see details about him that he hadn’t when they were spending time down below with the Voidfish. He couldn’t stop himself from staring as they walk, hardly paying any attention to _anything_ but how gorgeously brown and golden Johann’s eyes are in the sunlight.

“… Magnus?” Johann raised an eyebrow.

Magnus snapped back to the real world, his face heating up. Oh, gods, Johann had been talking, and he hadn’t even _noticed_. Oh gods- he’d been _staring_ like he was listening and he _hadn’t_.

And oh, gods. Johann must _know._

“Sorry, what?” Magnus swallowed dryly, heart racing. He could hear it in his eardrums, he could almost swear Johann would be able to hear it too, it was so loud.

“I just asked about where we were gonna walk…?” Johann was more than a little confused; when he was talking to him, Magnus had seemed so attentive. He was looking him right in the eyes! But he didn’t even react when he asked a question. It was bizarre, like Magnus had been frozen in time or something.

Clearing his throat, Magnus finally answered. “Oh, y'know, figured we could just walk the track around the bases grounds. I mean, if that’s alright with you…?”

Johann simply shrugged, a small smile on his lips. It was so rare, Magnus treasured every single little smile Johann wore, priding himself on the ones he helped create. If he could take a snap shot of each one, he would, and he’s sure even just the pictures could make him melt.

Magnus could only muster up a nervous grin in return, as he guided the Bard along to the paved path that stretched around the base. Johann knew, of course, _exactly_ where it was. He had been here much longer than Magnus had after all- but he saw no real point in reminding Magnus of that fact. It was sweet, in its own odd ways, the way Magnus treated him. Like- like he’s something in need of constant care or attention.

“I like… never walk around this track.” Johann said thoughtfully. “I don’t think I ever have. And I’ve been here, like, a really long time…” he looked out over the edge. The path wasn’t close enough to the edge to feel dangerous, just enough to have a nice view. Or a horrifying one, if you’re not fond of heights. Magnus isn’t exactly a fan, but he is a fan of that look of true relaxation in Johann’s eyes. He seemed to love the view…

“Why not?” Magnus asked, eyebrow quirking up.

Johann looked to him with a bit of shock, then looked away quickly once more. “… I mean… I dunno. I spend a lot of time down stairs and all that. Always have. I guess I just never had any reason to.” The bard shrugged.

“Why do you need a reason?” Magnus said with a tilt of the head. “Like, isn’t just _wanting_ to do it reason enough?”

Johann opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, slowly closing again. Magnus had a point- what was stopping him? He was so sure people would find it weird, or something. To just… just walk around, with no real place to go.

Johann wouldn’t find it odd of other people did it. Why was he so sure people would?

“… I dunno.” Johann said with a surprised look. Surprised by himself- surprised that Magnus could turn such a simple thing upside down for him. “I... I guess it is. I never really thought about it like that.”

Magnus’s smile was weary, pressed with some slight worry.  “Well, hey! If you ever feel like you need a reason, I’ll walk with you. I like the company when I walk.”

Johann blushed, just a bit. Magnus must have no idea how much he’d love to do that.

The two continued their walk, making the easy small talk they always did together. Magnus was halfway through telling about how they escaped from the bugbear Klarg (with Johann laughing that delightful laugh Magnus couldn’t get enough of), when they’re suddenly stopped.

“Magnus. You were supposed to come into training, where- Oh, hello Johann- where were you?” It’s the Director, which stopped them dead in their tracks. It wasn’t common for her to come herself, usually she would send a guard or someone else to do simple chores like this. But on the other hand, this was one of her Reclaimers- and that was a _very big deal_.

“What?” Magnus sounded distraught, disappointed. He was _supposed_ to hang out with Johann today- He had just finished a training session yesterday, and he thought he was due for a break. Johann seemed disappointed too- though he doesn’t speak.

“I apologize for interrupting… this? Ah, but I’m afraid I have to.” The Director continued. “Follow me, we can get this done quickly.” She turned her back, gesturing for him to follow.

“Can Johann come?”

Johann looked at Magnus in shock, as does the Director. She glanced between the two of them with an inquisitive look, as if contemplating the question- and what was going on here. “Well, I see no problem with that, if he’d like to come observe.” A smile ghosts upon her lips, eyes curious.

Magnus looked to Johann, who nodded in return. “Yeah- That sounds cool.” That sounded _amazing_. Of _course_ he wanted to watch Magnus work out. Holy shit- he really _really_ wanted to see that. But he tries to play it cool, offering a calm smile and a shrug. The director tilted her head ever so slightly, digesting this all. “All right then. Both of you, lets go.”

The three were silent as they walk; Lucretia was deep in thought, Johann was too nervous to think of anything to say, and Magnus wasn’t about to drag Lucretia into, well, _this_. Whatever ‘this' was. He was already somewhat bitter that he was being dragged away from the nice serene walk he was having with Johann, he didn’t want it made even weirder.

Once they were in the training dome, Johann and the Director take their seats. Johann was hardly ever in here, considering he had no reason to be. He didn't need physical training, all his practice was music based after all. He paused to muse over the idea that Magnus had been watching him “train” this entire time. He actually liked the thought, just a bit.

Magnus does some stretches to warm up; its all it takes to have Johann totally entranced by him. When the actual sparring began, he's completely gone- as least mentally, of course. The half-elves eyes were wide with awe and focus, trying to take in every little movement and flex of Magnus's form. He doesn't even notice the sparring partner, and he didn't care, he was nothing but a nuisance to Johann now, blocking his view of Magnus at inopportune times.

And he's hardly subtle, the Director found herself watching Johanns expressions more than the actual match at times. Because she’d never quite seen Johann _like_ this before, all doe eyed and focused. That must be where Magnus is vanishing away to- he’s going off to see _Johann_.

Not at all the pairing that she would _ever_ expect, but it makes her smile all the same.

But- it made her wonder if they really think they’re being discreet about it. After all, it had taken her all of ten seconds to practically see little hearts popping around their heads. Johann stared with such admiration, but it wasn’t _quite_ just that. There was almost a hunger in his eyes, a loose desperation for something, Johann wasn’t even sure what that ‘something’ was. She watched Johann’s expression, the way his eyes would chase Magnus and Magnus _only_. And she smiled- it was a good way to see him.

Magnus had his focus completely on his sparring partner. There was a bitterness in him, though he was aware that this wasn't the others fault, that he was here at _all_. It was just that the best way (and really the only way, currently) to get out that frustration was to channel it into his fighting. There’s a fire in his eyes, a burning intensity that the other fighter paled at. He'd sparred against Magnus before- but he was never like _this_. Every punch thrown is swung harder, you would think Magnus was fighting for his life here.

But no. He was fighting for Johann. Fighting for time with the bard.

The other fighter concedes first, winded by the extra strenuous fight. The Director dismissed him, but her eyes stayed on Magnus.

“That was… well that really was something wasn’t it.” She said, surprise clear in her voice and gaze. “I ah- suppose you’ve earned an early release, then. You can go about your way.” She gave them both that curious look once more, before turning and briskly walking away.

Magnus’s breathing was a touch labored still as he glances to Johann, whose gaze quickly darted in the other direction. Nearly caught staring; but how could Johann help it? Magnus was just glistening with sweat, breathing heavy, muscles flexed… he looked like some sort of God.

Didn’t mean he didn’t _smell_ though. It was hot, yeah, but… jeez. Magnus can see it in the others furrowed brow; Johann was trying to be polite, but he knew it wasn’t a great scene. Or scent, rather.

“Uh- hang on, I’ll wash up and we can go again.” Magnus pointed a thumb over his shoulder, and before Johann could respond Magnus had his free hand wrapped around his shoulders. The bard felt his heart jump to his throat, and a warmth blossoming in his chest. He wasn’t sure if the heat under Magnus’s touch was from the others body heat, or his own static.

And, for some strange reason, the smell of sweat became _enticing_ instead of gross. He could die just to be pulled in closer to his chest, and that same stab of shame and guilt hit him. It was like swallowing ice, dropping a shock to the heat in him. Because, well, how could Magnus _possibly_ like someone like _him_? Best music in the world aside, he didn’t have anything to offer.

This was just… an infatuation. It would fade away, fast enough. Probably…

Hopefully.  


 

It didn’t take Johann long to put together that they were heading to Magnus's dorm. Well- Magnus and his roommates. He felt dread creep over him- its not that he didn’t _like_ Merle, Taako or Robbie (Well, he _kinda_ disliked Robbie, he always smelled weird and stood way too close), he just didn’t want to try and make small talk with them. ‘ _Yeah, I’m just waiting for Magnus to get out of the shower and were gonna take a walk. How about you?’_ Nope. That made him cringe just thinking about it. He’d pretty much rather die.

But as they passed down the halls, they brush past Taako and Merle. Well. Better than being stuck in the room alone with them.

 “Where the hell were you?” The dwarf asked loudly. Johann feels his face flush, and he didn’t really know why. But Magnus answered for him.

“I thought we had the day off, sorry.” Magnus said with a dismissive shrug. Johann felt better- just for a moment- until he caught Taako’s gaze.

It was piercing- no- even worse. It was _knowing._ Taako alternated glances between the two, bearing a grin that was sharp, wolfish, _sinister._ Johann felt all the anxiety and dread he would probably feel if he were literally walked in on. Caught- completely caught. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, and his gaze darted down to the floor.

“Uh huh…” Merle stared up at Magnus with an overly- suspicious look; his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, hand drawn up to rub his chin like he’s deep in thought. Taako rolled his eyes; Johanns terrified that the other had somehow read his mind. That Taako had already solved what Merle was working on.

“Oh my gods gooooooo.” Taako says impatiently shoving Merle along by kneeing him in the back.

“Hey, fuck you!” Merle complains, but it gets him moving again.

Taako, his grin as viperous as ever, set a hand on Johanns shoulder while he goes by. “See you later Mags. Good to see you Johaaaaann~.” He chirped as he slipped away.

_Hell. Hellfire. He was in hell. And Taako was Satan._

Magnus- bless his heart- didn’t notice at all. He’d totally nailed it; no one suspected a thing! Well- not that there was anything TO suspect, what’s suspicious about just hanging out with a friend?

Maybe he was overthinking all this. Maybe he was just… paranoid. Projecting.

He glanced back at Johann; the half-elf looked nervous, but he always did. The look in his eyes was sweet, shy, it gave Magnus that pang of urge to _protect_ him. He wasn’t sure from what.

Maybe everything.

The two bunk room was blissfully empty; Robbie seemed to have headed off somewhere, and Johann thanked every god he could think of for that gift. Of course, that made sitting on Magnus's bed just a bit more awkward somehow. Maybe it was just him.

But… well, he felt _gross_. Because no matter how hard he tried, he _couldn’t stop thinking_ about Magnus in there, couldn’t stop wondering how he looked stripped under the water. He blamed it on the bed, the whole thing smelled like Magnus. Like… like cedar and dirt. Like camping. Johann hated camping, but damn, he wanted to _live_ in this scent.

… he had a moment, didn’t he?

After a moment’s hesitation, panic, and second guessing, Johann snatched up a pillow. He was quite sure it needed _washing_ , but that only served to make it more enticing to him. He buried the lower half of his face into the pillow, and breathed deeply against it. Perhaps, for a moment, he could imagine it _is_ Magnus.

It felt like only a moment, but it must have been much longer, because, with his face still buried in Magnus’s pillow, he heard the water shut off. Johann gasped sharply, practically throwing the pillow away from his face and back to its proper place. His heart was pounding, and he prayed his face wasn’t too red. As if Magnus would know everything with a single glance at his flushed face.

 

In the other room, Magnus was shaking excess water from his hair and beard, and he’s halfway dry by the time he realizes he’s made a pretty crucial mistake.

See, when he came into the dorm, he was so focused on getting clean, he didn’t think about anything BUT the shower itself. So, things like, say, grabbing a set of clean clothes to change into after had been left to the wayside.

That had left him with two options. Change into his old and dirty clothes, or go out there, in front of Johann, in just the towel. (There was, of course, the unspoken third option; go out there with absolutely nothing on. Power move, frankly. But that one was right out.) Neither of these sounded good to him, but one certainly sounded worse. After all… would he rather Johann see him in gross, grubby dirty clothes, or would he want Johann to see him fresh and clean, muscles on display?

No question there, really.

Johann’s heart jumped straight to his throat the moment the door opened. Dear gods- why? Why him? Why this? He didn’t- okay, well, he super _did_ want to see Magnus like this. But he _SHOULDN’T_. This was Magnus- a co-worker for one, _inappropriate_. And he had to be straight, right? Shit, even if he _wasn’t_ , it seemed awful creepy to be this flustered at the sight of him barely covered. Hair still wet… muscles flexed…

“Sorry, I forgot to grab a clean set.” Magnus said with a dismissive shrug. Nothing weird here- of course there wasn’t. Just two dudes… doing… whatever this is. There’s nothing inherently intimate or sexual about this, certainly. And he definitely doesn’t flex just a bit to emphasize his physique.

He didn’t know if Johann was staring (he was), given he had his back to him while retrieving clothes. But he _hoped_ he was. It was totally by accident that he picked a sleeveless shirt, definitely, one that maybe was a touch snug on him. Silly him. With his chest still puffed, the fighter turned and ducked back into the bathroom to get changed. At least he didn’t try changing in the same room- with how _proud_ Magnus looked, Johann wouldn’t have been surprised if he did.

When the door shut, Johann practically collapsed back into the bed. His hands covered his face, as he tried to will away the heat that had built up so quickly there. Desperate to think of anything- _anything_ to kill that _burning_ in his lower gut that _ached_ for Magnus. Creepy monsters, broken instruments, _anything_. And with a few deep breaths, Johann steadied himself, sitting back upright. He was fine. He was _fine_. He’d be fine.

But deep down, he _knew_. He wanted- no- _needed_ more.

**_Needed_** _Magnus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope the wait was worth it!! I'll try to get the next one out sooner!


	3. Carnival Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Johann meet up at the Eclipse festival. Things are sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I ended up switching my default writing tense. I write more naturally in present tense for some reason. So. Yeah!
> 
> Sorry this took so long! Again! Schools been busy, of course.
> 
> Here's a couple goodies:  
> Drawing I did of Johann so you know what to imagine> https://dnd-zone.tumblr.com/post/173424457595/im-just-so-in-love-with-johann-please  
> My Johann/Magnus spotify playlist> https://open.spotify.com/user/threelegmeg/playlist/7ft4StxaAifFBCPqjsRqnU?si=szQ-HAUxSTacqfSMdMebJQ
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It’s hot.

**_Suffocatingly_ ** _hot, actually, Magnus can hardly keep still. No- it has him tossing and turning, it’s a fever he can’t shake, he kicks blankets away haphazardly, sheds clothes- and he’s still absolutely **baking.**_

_And he sees it- sees the source of mind numbing heat, sees it lying in bed beside him- sees **him**. _

_Johann- resting, ever so peaceful, as light and soft looking as ever._

_That heat is suddenly a draw, undeniable, without even realizing it Magnus is hovering over him with his arms at either side of his head, resting at the elbow. And Johann- he’s staring right back up at him, those dark brown eyes are so shy and so beautiful. And suddenly lips are crashing against each other, and Magnus has no clue who initiated and he frankly didn’t care, it didn’t matter- its all just a mess of emotions and want and **need** in his head. Soft hands burn into the skin of Magnus's chest, clamber over thick muscles in an attempt to feel **anything**. Everything. And Magnus swears he can feel that heat scorching every inch of him and suddenly he can’t get enough of it._

_Large hands strip away clothing from that delicately curved frame, Johanns skin is so **soft** under his callused touch, so warm and inviting. And he’s dragging kisses down the bards chest now, his tongue lavishes his neck, collarbones, chest, lap against sensitive dark nipples which causes the most beautiful sounds that Magnus had ever heard. Moans, a song somehow more beautiful than the music he plays. Johann utters spells between the gasps and groans, and Magnus senses magic flowing, and before he knows it he’s slipped a thick finger into Johann- slicked from the magic already, tight and hot and unused to the stretch. _

_Magnus isn't sure how long he works Johann open- just that now the bard was a trembling mess, begging for him, begging to finally be fucked. And Magnus- well, he's far too much the gentleman to leave Johann waiting._

_It’s a blur. It feels like he blinks, and suddenly he’s buried completely into a mewling, desperate Johann. Magnus sets a slow, hard pace for them, rocking Johanns body back with each thrust. Another kiss, one Magnus doesn’t want to break, not even to breath, not when Johann tastes so **sweet**. Not when he finally feels like a hunger is being satisfied. But with the slow, sensual pace, the kisses are far less desperate; he can revel in his scent and taste, in the feeling of his calves trembling around his waist, at the sound of his moans leaking into the kiss. Slow kisses- slow sex. He wanted to make this **last**._

_Slender arms wrap around broad shoulders, and draw the fighter deeper into the kiss. Magnus responds eagerly, a small groan building in his chest. One hand pillows under Johanns head, caressing the dark coils, **so soft**. The other slips between them, closing around the bards cock. Johann gasps into the kiss, and that rumbling grows deeper in Magnus’s chest, a groan that borders a **growl**. And his pace picks up, his thrusts more powerful, until he’s slamming into the bard with a desperate force. He strokes the other, breaking the kiss so he can hear the bard moan without it being muffled away, and so he could watch the way his face perverts with pleasure and need. _

_He’s getting close- his cock ramming into Johanns warm, velvet insides, at a near blistering pace. He wanted to do this **forever**. But he didn't think he could last much longer. Not when those soft fingers are clutching his biceps for dear life, and that usually melancholy voice is moaning into his ear. And when he hears Johann cry his name, feels the others climax spill between them, and his body tremor and tighten around his cock, he can’t hold any longer. With a deep, **feral** groan, Magnus cums inside of him, pumping him full. _

_He takes a moment to catch his breath, watching the bard do the same. Watching his chest rise and fall shallowly; watching dark, blissful eyes flutter shut._

When Magnus wakes, there’s a shameful stain in his boxers.

Gods- that… that was intense. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a vivid wet dream.

And gods. He could practically still _feel_ Johann under him. He swears, if he couldn’t hold the bard soon, he was sure he’d go insane. His fingers flex, trying to remember the writhe of smooth skin under callous fingers, before he forces himself to get up.

He needs a shower, asap.

“I’m _Taako_ \- Look, see?” Magnus gestures to himself with a look almost like desperation at the fifth person that night that hadn’t _quite_ understood his costume. The bureau member just kinda shrugs it off- yeah, the reclaimers are cool, but damn if they don’t come on a touch strong. With a dramatic sigh, Magnus just walks away.

Johann had kept an eye on him from his place on stage. Tried to keep it subtle of course, glancing up occasionally to track the human and his friends. Their antics were amusing, even from so far away, but there’s a heavy melancholy settled in his chest at the same.

Johann always played at the festivals. Every year, before the bureau even, he’d always been the one to play. He’d never even really cared about anything but making the music.

But right now? He would love to be down there at Magnus's side, eating the absolute trash carnival food, wasting time and gold on rigged games. There’s something so god damned _lonely_ about this spot on the stage. And his music reflects it.

Who knows how long the Bard plays- how long before he spots Magnus near the stage, staring up at him with that _smile._ A smile like sunshine, so much so that it makes him feel just a bit warmer seeing it. The half-elfs heart flutters at the sight.

“Hey!” Magnus shouts up to him- the foot of the stage reached about chest height on the fighter, making for a kind of easy rest to lean up against. He has such a dumb smile- _doofy_ , anyone but Johann might call it. Johann would easily call it handsome. He carefully crouches down near Magnus, smiling nervously. “Hey, Magnus… who are you dressed as…?”

“Taako- I’m _Taako_ , see?” he does the same exaggerated gesture, and Johann looks him over.

“Oh… yeah… should have recognized that skirt.” He muses. It was such a garish pink, kind of sparkly. No one but Taako would ever own something like that.

“What about you?” Magnus blinks. “Some kind of… creepy clown? Dunno how I feel about the scary clown thing dude.”

Johann dons that same look of vague disappointment when his costume flies over another persons head. “Pagliacci.”

Of course, Magnus stays silent, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Maybe Johann sneezed. He couldn’t tell.

“Really? Nothing? Pagliacci, the sad clown…” Johann sighs, shaking his head once more. “Never mind…” he wasn’t sure what he expected. Magnus didn’t really seem the type to know who Pagliacci is. Why would he?

“Sad clown… is that why the music’s so sad?” Magnus asks, its an innocent question but it sends a nervous pang through the bards chest. If Magnus was saying it, then maybe everyone else was thinking it- the music’s too sad, he’s making it _awkward_.

“Uhh… well…” Johann looks away anxiously, but before he can try to cover up himself, Magnus is extending a hand. “You’ve been up there like, all day. Have you even been able to see any of the carnival… festival thing?”

“I…” Johann glances from Magnus, to the street of booths laid out before him. All the other bureau members, drinking, mingling, having a good time. Eating gross fair food, playing the games, _living_ and _existing_ \- and Johann feels that pang again, the panic and dread of a man so disconnected from the world around him- that if he were to fade into the background and _vanish_ no one would even notice, think about it, remember, even without the Voidfish’s help. The bard feels cold, and he’s spiraling, faint, fingertips numb, and- and-

There’s a warmth clasped around the bard’s hands that snaps him out of his panic and into the real world. One glance confirms- its Magnus’s hands wrapped around his own.

“You still with me dude?” Magnus asks, there’s a smile on his face and concern in his eyes. He’d seen some sort of hurt, some sort of dread in Johanns eyes when he stared into the distance, like he’d seen a ghost. Johann blinks away that feeling, taking a nice deep breath to get the blood back to his head. “… Sorry…”

Magnus simply waves that off- of course he did. That’s just how Magnus was. Not a care in the world, impossible to offend. “You should check out the fair, yknow? Take a break from playing. Here,” Magnus separates Johanns hands, sets them onto his own shoulders, then reaches for the smaller mans waist. Effortlessly, he’s being lifted by the fighter and set gently on the ground in front of him, and that ashy dark skin is absolutely flushed from ear to ear. Magnus doesn’t let go; neither does Johann. The bard stands, stunned, looking up at the taller man for what feels like an eternity, both feeling that draw, like a magnet or a thrall calling them to press close. To close a distance they were fighting to keep.

“Mags!” that familiarly shill voice calls out. Hands fly away from each other like they’d both turned white iron hot, Magnus’s attention snaps to Taako. The elf is holding up a stuffed animal that’s comically large- he must have cheated at another game. “Where the Hell is he gonna put that…” Magnus murmurs. He half-elf at his side snickers- it makes Magnus light up to hear it, to see him smile. He wants to scoop him up and just… he didn’t even know. He just wanted to _hold_ him again.

              He’d had him there, in his hands, for a second. Just a… a tantalizing moment. Even this small casual space between them felt like miles.

He hated it.

              “Have you eaten anything yet?” Magnus asks quickly. He hadn’t seen Johann off the stage the whole time, and even when he wasn’t in eyeshot of him he could hear Johanns music continuing on. A shake of the head confirms Magnus’s suspicions. “Food then!” he says decidedly.

              The crowd parts like the seas for Magnus anywhere he walks; he doesn’t even have to _say_ anything. No pardons, no excuse me’s. He just can go. Johann, on the other hand? He’s quickly smothered back in the crowd. He utters anxious ‘sorry’s’ and ‘excuse me’s’ countless times to people who never seem to hear him or move out of the way. If it weren’t for Magnus’s stature, he might have lost him in the small sea of people.

              Luckily for Johann, Magnus quickly realizes his mistake. He’d looked to ask the bard what he wants to eat- only to realize he was basically where he left him. He can see the stress in his face from here. As easily as he left, Magnus is back, grinning apologetically. “Sorry. C’mon.”

Magnus grasps Johanns hand, leading the smaller through the crowd as easily as before. Johann stares up at him, utterly amazed with the confidence Magnus exudes just by… well, just by being _Magnus_. He can’t help but smile- can’t help but to squeeze the fighters hand and revel in the fact they’re _touching,_ even if its for just a moment.

“ _No_.” Magnus says in a low horror.

“Yuh.” Johann replies in deadpan. Not even looking at the fighter.

Magnus watches as the vendor hands over Johanns deep fried choice.

Fantasy Oreos. Deep fried, fantasy Oreos, absolutely demolished with powdered sugar on top. Like the fantasy Oreos weren’t sweet enough on their own.

Never mind the fact he’d just eaten unicorn dick- what Johann was holding was a fucking _horror show_.

And he’s _eating_ it.

Magnus watches in a chilling horror and awe as the bard chomps into a deep fried puck of pure sugar. And, by his expression, _enjoys_ it. Somehow even more horrifying than the fact he’s eating it in the first place.

“Isn’t that like… super fuckin’ sweet? Like, WAY too sweet?” He says.

Johann gives a casual shrug. “Not too sweet to me. Its pretty good…” Powdered sugar clings to the bards lips; Magnus fantasizes about how a kiss would taste right now.

_Sweet_.

Instead, he’s offered up one of the deep fried monstrosities, speared on the end of the fork. “Here. Go for it.” Johann says, licking the sugar away from his lip. Magnus mourns his missed opportunity. He _always_ rushes in. Why can’t he do it with Johann?

“Eh… sure. Fuck it. I’ll try anything once.” He shrugs, trying to shake off those confused feelings.

Magnus doesn’t grab the fork- no, of course, Johann was certain Magnus might be fucking with him at this point. He takes his _hand_ to keep the fork in place as he leans in for his bite. Was he on to him? Maybe even making _fun_ of his stupid crush by teasing him, with all this touching and- and hanging out and- _this_.

By the look on his face when he withdraws, Magnus seems to be questioning if Johann is a demon in disguise.

The treat isn’t _quite_ as sweet and Magnus was expecting, sure, but it was still **_way_** too sweet, its almost nauseating. But what it lacks in sweetness (implying there’s a lack at all, but still) it makes up for in overall decadence. Magnus can feel his arteries clogging up with each chew. Its unbelievably heavy.

How the hell was Johann still eating these?!

“You are gonna make yourself so sick on those.” Magnus says with a shake of his head. It earns an amused smile out of Johann, which ignites a warmth in the fighters’ chest.

Magnus’s gentle chiding, teasing, was always oddly… nice? Beyond that teasing there was always this underlying level of concern, or something similar. Jokes about making him get better sleep. Eat better meals, get fresh air-

… Or maybe he was reading into things. He should really calm down.

“I’m banned from the games. But-” Magnus starts, but he’s cut off when Johann chokes on his treat. He’s about to panic and leap to Johanns aid, before he realizes he’s mostly just sputtering, caught off guard.

“You got _banned_?” Johann clears his throat and laughs behind his hand. “How the hell did that happen?”

Magnus smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Taako got caught using magic to cheat. I can probably go with you to play though. If you wanna.”

At that, Johann hums, licking his lips. “… Yeah. Sure. Why not?” he hadn’t played carnival games since he was a kid. Can’t exactly find the time when he’s up making the music. And maybe he wouldn’t care to- not if it weren’t for Magnus. They were just scams, after all, but the idea of losing at some undeniably rigged games sounded weirdly _fun_ if Magnus was next to him.

Stupid crush. Stupid, stupid feelings- making him all _dumb._ Making all his thoughts make no sense.

But still, they’re off. Magnus keeps a hand at the small of Johanns back- the mild crowding made for a very good excuse for physical contact. After all, last time he walked off without a hand on him, he’d lost him immediately. Its definitely just to keep him close, keep track of him. Admittedly, he probably wouldn’t need to do this, its thin enough that Johann could get through, but… well, better safe than sorry, right? Of course right, Magnus thinks to himself. Of course, Johann had no qualms about the large hand on his back. Other than the pounding in his chest, but the warmth and sense of relief that the touch brings is more than enough for him to look past the slight panic.

Just… barely enough. Just enough to get by.

Since when did he start leaning into this feeling? When did he decide to just… let this happen? Surely it would only hurt, considering Magnus was way, _way_ out of his league, and there was _no_ _way_ they could possibly happen.

…A half elf can dream, can’t he?

And Magnus- he’s resisting the urge to drag his hand up and down his back, or curl it around his waist. Maybe… he can be subtle. Magnus isn’t exactly known for subtlety. Kind of the opposite, actually. But still, he finds himself brushing his thumb up and down in small motions, ever so gently. The small change, a soft and comforting repetitive touch, sent electricity through the smaller mans body. Its kind of embarrassing, being this affected- but he fucking _loved_ it.

They don’t say anything. Not until they’re at the center of the games. Reluctantly, Magnus drops his hand from Johanns back.

Johanns eyes trail slowly around the space, taking in each booth. Magnus sorta puts a hand up to his face when he spots the ball toss guy looking at him. “Any game but the thing where you knock bottles down. That’s the one we got in trouble at.” Magnus grimaces.

Johann laughs at that, then glances around to take his pick. A balloon dart toss, ring toss, basket toss, only now am I realizing how many carnival games involve throwing stuff. A strength test, and some weird game with a bowling pin and a ball on a rope called “swinger”. There’s actually someone there already, a man Magnus doesn’t recognize. A wild head of hair, dark rosewood skin, and the absolute nerdiest voice Magnus has ever heard. All dressed in a costume Magnus doesn’t get, an orange jumpsuit that’s half off, tied around the waist, white a-shirt, weird boots, and a… some sort of weird _thing_ on his arm that he just cant parse. He’s arguing with the carnie at that particular booth about how the game is actually impossible- something about the laws of physics and arcs being equal distances and- well, Magnus is a little lost but he _sounds_ like he knows what he’s talking about.

Shit, wait. Where’s Johann.

Magnus swivels around, eyes wide, but quickly spots that cloud of nearly-black hair. With a small sigh of relief, he steps over, just as he’s handing over a few gold for some darts at the balloon pop.

Neither of them say anything, Magnus just watches the bard give it his all. The first dart- a total miss, landing between balloons. The next hits- and bounces right off the balloon, its not enough to pop it. Johann huffs, and throws the last with a bit more gusto- but ultimately, the dart misses. Pretty badly that time too, actually, his worst toss yet. The bard grimaces, glancing up at Magnus with a relatively embarrassed gaze. Magnus shrugs. The games are rigged, after all.

“Wanna give it a go, big guy?” The carnie calls to Magnus, leaned over the counter with a real sleazy grin spread on his face. He must not realize Magnus is barred from the games. Before Magnus can quite tell him no, he’s cut off. “Tell you what, I’ll even throw in an extra dart! You can win your friend something’ nice!” He winks, and Magnus’s face practically catches fire. He doesn't even know how to debate that. They ARE friends, after all. But… but there were implications in the statement- ones that made Magnus feel jittery. Wondering if that’s how they came across to the world.

“Fuck it. Sure.”

Johann steps back out of the way, letting the fighter exchange gold for four darts, then is right back at his side. Magnus lines himself, totally focused. Ready for that perfect aim, the perfect hit, for _Johann_.

And it hits.

And it bounces off the same way that Johanns had. “What the hell-“ Magnus grumbles, but he’s pulled out of it by a tap on the arm. Not by Johann- Johann was on the other side of him, so who-

Its that man, the one who he’d seen arguing with the other carnie over the bowling pin game. If looks could kill, this nerd would be dead where he stood, because the look the carnie is giving him is downright _venomous_. And the nerd in the orange jumpsuit? Returning it with just an absolutely shitty, mischievous smile. Smug, the face of someone who’s doing something that they know they’ll get away with.

“Oh. Hey Lucas.” Johann doesn’t seem _particularly_ thrilled about their third party. Magnus can’t imagine why.

“Hey Johann.” Lucas says quickly, before glancing back to Magnus, gesturing for him to bend closer to his level. He cups the others ear, speaking quietly into it.

“The darts are dull, and the balloons are underfilled, making it hard for them to pop. Don’t worry about aim- throw it as hard as you can. Better prizes are on the edges cause people usually go for the center.” Then he pats the fighter on the shoulder, walking away briskly. It leaves Magnus simply staring in awe, wondering what just happened.

Well. The advise seemed pretty sound. This Lucas dude at least _seemed_ like he knew what he was talking about.

Alright. Fuck it. Couldn't be any worse than before.

Magnus reels back, hurling it as hard as he can at the board. Doesn’t matter where it lands, as long as one pops.

And it _does_. Johann looks alarmed by how hard Magnus threw, but laughs when it actually works out. Magnus is _delighted_. Half because it worked, mostly because _Johann_ is happy. Because, gods damn it, he **_will_** win him something.

_Pop_. _Pop._

Johann bounces on his heels, watching the carnie grab the stuffed brown bear in a frankly passive aggressive manner. He passes it to Magnus, who immediately passes it on to Johann. Normally, the bard might be resistant to this. He’s not one to take gifts. But this… felt _natural_. Johann hugs the bear to him, and there’s a sense of safety in it.

“Thank you…” he says.

Magnus just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SINCERELY hope this was worth the wait. I had fun with this chapter. Also, don't google 'swinger game' cause you are NOT gonna see what you want. Search like, swinger carnival game or something. Be specific. Good luck. 
> 
> Thank you again for your kind comments, they seriously keep me going ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this so far! I've got more stuff planned and hopefully i can get it up soon! Let me know what you think, please, it helps a lot.


End file.
